


Глупости, юность и что-то ещё

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: Юность заставляет нас совершать глупости, а опыта не хватает, чтобы вовремя разобраться в своих чувствах. Для настоящей любви еще слишком рано, но разве судьба спрашивает, когда сталкивает на школьной стоянке Артура и Мерлина?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Arlin Week (осень 2016) на дайри

— Эй, — сказал кто-то совсем рядом, и Артур обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, не его ли окликают столь фамильярным образом. Оказалось, что, конечно, не его, а мальчишку, который засмотрелся в окно и совершенно забыл о своей компании. Среди его друзей Артур с удивлением увидел несколько знакомых лиц, того же Гавейна, который не пропускал ни одной школьной вечеринки, или Гвен, подругу сестры Артура Морганы, а еще Перси и Ланса, недавно зачисленных в школьную футбольную команду. Парень у окна растерянно оглянулся, увидел свою компанию и расплылся в улыбке. Немного расфокусированный взгляд стал осмысленным, и мальчик поспешил к друзьям. Проходя мимо Артура, он задел его сумкой, но даже не заметил этого, не остановился, чтобы извиниться, зато одарил мимолетной улыбкой и тут же забыл о нем под шквалом возмущенных возгласов друзей, которые, кажется, опаздывали куда-то именно по вине Мерлина, так звали этого мальчика.

Артур проводил взглядом всю компанию и отвернулся к окну, в которое так сосредоточенно смотрел Мерлин. Окно выходило на школьный двор, где по небольшому парку прогуливались ученики, а вдалеке виднелся стадион, на котором как раз шла тренировка девушек из команды поддержки. Артур понимающе хмыкнул, он бы тоже предпочел наблюдать за девчонками, чем выполнять какие-то общественные работы, на которые опаздывала компания Мерлина.

С общественными поручениями у Артура вообще отношения не складывались, он не мог позволить себе бегать, как другие, по улицам и собирать деньги на благотворительность, зато с удовольствием жертвовал приличные суммы в школьный фонд, прикрываясь вымышленным именем. К семнадцати годам у Артура сложилась определенная репутация богатенького мальчика, победителя по жизни, которому не нужно было особо напрягаться, чтобы добиться желаемого. И только самые близкие друзья знали, чего стоил Артуру каждый разговор с отцом, который желал видеть сына в совершенно другой школе. Утер привык командовать, не прислушиваясь к мнению подчиненных, но был вынужден идти на уступки своим детям, унаследовавшим его упрямство и категоричность. Друг семьи Гаюс утверждал, будто в этом и выражается его любовь, но Моргана считала, что такой любви недостаточно, чтобы искать компромисс или поступать так, как скажет Утер. Артур же не решался открыто противостоять отцу, и единственное, в чем он стоял на своем — это выбор школы. Но все же сложные семейные отношения пошли на пользу Артуру и Моргане, и они в своем юном возрасте уже были вполне самостоятельными и мыслящими людьми, что Артур, впрочем, тщательно скрывал за маской мажора. Он просто не мог никому показать, как ему не хватает отцовской любви и понимания. Впрочем, он хорошо сжился со своей маской, и сам уже считал, что «золотой мальчик» — это его истинное лицо.

Следующий урок начинался через десять минут, и Артур поспешил к кабинету, где его уже ждали друзья. Оказывается, его потеряли и всю большую перемену рыскали по коридорам. Артур расхохотался, прекрасно понимая, что друзья преувеличивают и максимум, что они сделали для его поисков, — это заглянули в ближайший туалет, но ему льстило такое внимание и осознание, что его считают главным в компании.

— Завтра вечеринка, — сообщила ему Вивиан, усевшись на соседний стол и выставив на обозрение стройные ноги, — у Гавейна. На этот раз он решил сам все организовать. И даже выпускники будут, он с ними на короткой ноге.

— Приглашаешь меня на вечеринку Гавейна?

— Он сам всех пригласил, несколько минут орал об этом с балкона школы, но я так и думала, что ты не слышал, иначе бы давно поинтересовался, иду я или нет.

Артур хмыкнул и нарочито оценивающим взглядом окинул Вивиан с ног до головы. Она была хорошенькой, даже очень, блондинкой, знала, как выставить напоказ свои самые привлекательные места, не нарушая правил школы, но именно такая шаблонная девчонка Артуру была не нужна. Он охотно отвечал на ее флирт, даже сам несколько раз с ней заигрывал, но дальше не заходил. Девчонки вешались на него с завидным упрямством, отставали лишь после нескольких грубых категоричных отказов. Поговаривали, что такой парень как он просто не может без девушек, что он давно уже побывал в постели с половиной школы и готов одарить вниманием остальных. Артур же так не считал. 

— Мне нужно посмотреть в ежедневнике, свободен ли я в этот день, — важно ответил Артур, хоть прекрасно знал, что вполне может позволить себе заглянуть на вечеринку. Более того, если там будут выпускники, то будет и выпивка, а доза алкоголя ему бы сейчас совсем не помешала. Отец в последнее время стал окончательно невыносим, сердился на Моргану и срывался на Артуре. Моргана заявила, что после школы, а она как раз закончила выпускной класс, пойдет в музыкальное училище и будет петь в группе, которую собрала еще в начале года. Артур пожелал ей удачи, а отец едва не выгнал Моргану из дома. Впрочем, та сама ушла и поселилась у сводной сестры — противной девчонки, однажды на спор победившей Артура в футбол.

— Даже если занят, то плюнь на все ради меня! — надула губки Вивиан, и Артур демонстративно отвернулся. Словами не передать, как ему надоел весь этот балаган.

К счастью, в это время в кабинет зашел учитель, и Вивиан пришлось ретироваться на свое место.

Урок Артур слушал в пол уха, незаметно переписываясь с Гавейном и выясняя, кто еще будет на вечеринке. Оказалось, почти все, оставалось только надеяться, что особняк выдержит такой наплыв гостей. Артур написал, что тоже придет, чем сильно обрадовал Гавейна.

Тренировку, назначенную на послеобеденное время, отменили, и Артур отправился на стоянку, где его дожидался новенький, подаренный на семнадцатилетие автомобиль. Артур успешно сдал на права, и уже несколько недель наслаждался свободой, когда можно ехать куда угодно, а скорость ограничивают только правила дорожного движения, а то и вовсе только собственная смелость.

— Эй, — раздалось рядом, когда Артур уже вставил ключ, чтобы открыть дверцу. Он успел только подумать, что это дурацкое обращение, похоже, входит в моду, когда развернулся и увидел перед собой того самого парня, который утром засмотрелся в окно, Мерлина. То смотрел прямо, с интересом и приветливо улыбался. 

— Чего тебе? — грубо спросил Артур, крепче сжимая ключ в руке.

Улыбка сползла с лица Мерлина, тот нахмурился и сделал шаг назад.

— Ничего.

И развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Эй, — окликнул его Артур, — ты чего такой пугливый?

— Думал попросить помощи у кого-нибудь, но теперь вижу, что, кроме напыщенного осла, здесь никого нет.

Артур закатил глаза и фыркнул. Он давно научился не поддаваться на провокации, но Мерлин очень уж упорно нарывался.

— Думаешь, люди к тебе потянутся, если будешь называть их ослами?

— Не всех, только тебя. — Мерлин вскинул голову, явно храбрясь. 

— Ты хоть знаешь, кто я? — немного устало спросил Артур. Ему надоела перепалка, слишком уж часто кто-то вот так распушал хвост и пытался его задеть, оскорбить или спровоцировать на драку.

— Да хоть сам директор школы! — зло выплюнул Мерлин. 

Артур нахмурился.

— Слушай, ты чего так разошелся? Что я тебе сделал? Или тебе все задницу лижут, и твои нежные лопухи, которые у тебя вместо ушей, свернулись в трубочку от крепкого слова?

Мерлин дотронулся до ушей и отвернулся, явно обидевшись. Наверное, из-за этих ушей ему здорово доставалось с самого детства, и подколка Артура ударила по его больному месту.

— Ты говорил, что тебе нужна помощь? — не опускаясь до извинений, спросил Артур.

— От тебя — не нужна! 

Мерлин огляделся по сторонам и тяжело вздохнул. На стоянке никого не было, даже машин осталось совсем немного, и те были учительские. Мерлин поправил лямки рюкзака, накинул капюшон на голову — с хмурого неба как раз начал капать противный холодный дождь, — засунул руки поглубже в карманы и побрел к выходу со стоянки. Артур понятия не имел, где живет Мерлин, но до ближайших домов от школы было полчаса ходьбы пешком. Толстовка Мерлина вряд ли выдержит длительную прогулку и промокнет насквозь.

Артур сел наконец в свою машину, завел мотор и, проехав несколько метров, остановился рядом с Мерлином.

— Эй, — позвал он, — запрыгивай.

Мерлин даже не обернулся, упрямо шагая вперед. Дождь усилился почти до ливня, и Артур, позвав Мерлина еще пару раз, проехал вперед, остановился, вышел из машины, схватил Мерлина за руку и запихал его на переднее сидение. Быстро запрыгнул в автомобиль сам, захлопнул дверь и на всякий случай включил печку — Мерлин успел основательно промокнуть.

— Спасибо, — после минутного молчания сказал Мерлин. — У меня был велосипед, но сломался, кто-то проехал по нему машиной. А еще я опоздал на школьный автобус, а он был последний на сегодня. Все разъехались, я остался один и хотел попросить кого-нибудь подбросить меня до ближайшей остановки, я бы сам дошел, но уже опаздываю... А тут ты.

— Я, — хмыкнул Артур. Наверное, он пожалел бы Мерлина, если бы тот не разыгрывал оскорбленное достоинство. Парень должен уметь справляться с самой сложной ситуацией, а Мерлин распсиховался из-за пары грубых слов. — Куда тебя отвезти?

— К остановке, дальше я сам доберусь. — Мерлин поежился и обхватил себя руками. Артур прибавил мощности печке и проследил потоки воды, стекающие по ветровому стеклу, дворники уже плохо справлялись с ливнем.

— Не будь идиотом, я не выгоню тебя из машины в такую погоду. Говори, куда тебе надо, или я буду кататься по городу, пока не кончится чертов дождь.

Мерлин все-таки собрал мозги в кучу и нехотя назвал адрес. Артур сверился с навигатором — тот показывал двадцать минут пути. На автобусе Мерлин добирался бы час с двумя пересадками.

— И ты собирался ехать туда на велосипеде? — удивился Артур, взглянув на Мерлина. Тот явно начал согреваться, даже скинул капюшон и украдкой грел руки под потоком теплого воздуха.

— Это не так далеко, как тебе кажется, — с некоторым сомнением ответил Мерлин.

— Ты там уже был?

— Один раз.

— Наверное, во сне. Это охренеть как далеко для велосипеда!

— Ты опять? — нахмурился Мерлин. — Заткнись, а? И без тебя тошно.

— Ты безмозглый идиот.

Артуру показалось, что Мерлин сейчас откроет дверь и выпрыгнет наружу. К счастью, замки были надежно заблокированы, да и у Мерлина не все мозги ливнем смыло.

— Какой есть, не всем родители на день рождения дарят автомобили.

— Тебе подарили велосипед?

— Нет. На велосипед я заработал сам. — Мерлин вскинул голову, явно гордясь этим обстоятельством. Артур фыркнул. Да захоти он, то на заработанные в компании отца деньги давно бы купил себе десять велосипедов! — А теперь буду вкалывать на новый, мой уже не починить, — погрустнев, вздохнул Мерлин.

— Если тебе придется мотаться так далеко, то купи мопед, на нем будет быстрее.

— Ха-ха-ха! — Мерлин криво усмехнулся и, отвернувшись, уставился в окно. Артур так и не понял, чем был плох его совет, но промолчал. Казалось, если тронуть Мерлина еще раз, то тот начнет стрелять ядовитыми иглами, как дикобраз.

Остаток пути прошел в полном молчании. Дождь немного утих, превратившись в противную морось, зато теперь Артур не боялся, что Мерлина смоет в ближайшую ливневку, стоит только тому вылезти из машины. По названному Мерлином адресу оказалось облезлого вида здание, в котором, судя по вывескам, располагалось несколько мелких фирм. Мерлин явно собирался в одну из них, сложив два и два, Артур решил, что — устраиваться на работу. Доверие это место не вызывало, скорее наоборот, навевало неясную тревогу, поэтому Артур не стал уезжать далеко, а, высадив Мерлина, припарковался за углом. И не ошибся. Спустя пятнадцать минут, Мерлин выбежал на улицу, явно испуганный и очень-очень злой. Не останавливаясь, он рванул в ту сторону, где стоял Артур, и, в страхе отшатнувшись от его машины, потрусил дальше.

Артур медленно двинулся за ним, с удовольствием наблюдая, как Мерлин паникует все больше. Наверняка он просто не узнал машину и теперь думает, что за ним гонится злобный маньяк.

— Эй! — смеясь, позвал его Артур, затем высунулся в окно и на ходу поймал Мерлина за край толстовки. — Подвезти, красавица?

Мерлин вырвался из захвата, врезав при этом Артуру по носу, выругался, стукнул его по голове и едва не вызвал небольшую аварию — Артур чудом успел вывернуть руль и не наехал на стоящий у стены контейнер с мусором.

— Придурок! — взвыл Мерлин, но все-таки залез на пассажирское сидение.

— Не благодари, я видел, как ты убегал, поджав хвост. Что случилось? — Артур специально небрежно постукивал по рулю и смотрел куда угодно, но только не на Мерлина, чтобы не выдать своего интереса и ни в коем случае не показать беспокойства.

— Все люди мудаки, вот что случилось, блядь! — выдал Мерлин и стукнул кулаком по приборной доске.

— Чтобы это понять, не нужно было тащиться в жопу мира. Ну, кто тебя обидел, малыш?

Мерлин явно готов был ударить Артура, но сдержался, вовремя сообразив, что бить водителя машины, разогнавшейся до восьмидесяти километров в час, не совсем разумно.

— Мне пятнадцать, понимаешь, — вздохнул Мерлин, — и потому я не могу устроиться на нормальную работу. Мне предлагают временную подработку, но там платят слишком мало. Я пытался устроиться на несколько часов ежедневной работы в школе, ну, знаешь, помогать в библиотеке, столовой или мыть инвентарь в спортзале, но даже там мне предложили прийти через год. Я работал у дяди в аптеке, но это больше походило на благотворительность, он платил очень мало. А теперь я лишился велосипеда, нужно покупать новый, а я не могу его себе позволить.

Мерлин выдохся и замолчал, отвернувшись к окну, за которым проносились строения кирпичного завода.

— А родители?.. — попытался подсказать Артур, но прикусил язык. Наверное, мнение о нем в чем-то правдиво, он никогда не знал нужды и получал все необходимое от отца.

— Мать работает на трех работах, и нам едва хватает на жизнь. Она оплачивает школу, и этого с меня достаточно. Она… она так устает.

Артур прикусил губу, не зная, что можно на это сказать. Он никогда не умел утешать и не был уверен, что Мерлину это нужно. Тот изо всех сил старался справиться с собой сам, и это заслуживало уважения.

— Поверни направо, — сухо попросил Мерлин, когда машина въехала в жилую часть города. 

— Куда тебя отвезти? — спросил Артур. — Так будет проще, чем если ты будешь бесконечно указывать мне на нужные повороты.

Мерлин назвал адрес, и Артур отметил, что от школы это далеко. Мерлин, должно быть, встает очень рано, чтобы добраться вовремя. Велосипед здорово выручал его, а теперь ему придется ждать автобуса, водитель которого часто пренебрегает расписанием, приезжая то раньше, то позже нужного времени.

Артур остановился у небольшого аккуратного дома, возле которого росло огромное раскидистое дерево, очень старое, но красивое. Наверняка Мерлин в детстве много времени провел, лазая по его ветвям, если, конечно, жил в этом доме. Артур невольно улыбнулся, представив растрепанного лопоухого мальчишку, улыбчивого и говорливого, мечтающего построить настоящий дом на своем дереве, чувствовавшего себя королем этого маленького ветвистого мира…

Не попрощавшись и не сказав ни слова благодарности, Мерлин вылез из машины и медленно побрел по дорожке. На этот раз Артур на самом деле уехал, и пока не свернул за угол, наблюдал за несчастным Мерлином, вяло шагавшим к своему дому.

* * *

К особняку Гавейна Артур подъехал, когда вечеринка была в самом разгаре. Впрочем, он подозревал, что веселье началось с появлением первого гостя, рядом с Гавейном невозможно было грустить или хмуриться, одним своим присутствием тот мог поднять настроение даже мертвому. Казалось, в большом загородном особняке собралась вся школа. Артур знал, что родители Гавейна были каким-то шишками в местном правительстве, но тот не любил распространяться на этот счет и всегда удивлялся, как у таких правильных людей, чиновников до мозга костей мог родиться такой сын. Гавейну прочили большое наследство на восемнадцатилетние, но он собирался отказаться от него или, если не выйдет, промотать все деньги в путешествиях. Свою жизнь он предпочитал строить сам. Все это Гавейн поведал Артуру год назад после распитых на двоих трех бутылок виски. Сам он вряд ли что помнил из той пьянки, первой серьезной в их жизни, а вот Артуру врезалось в память каждое слово. После этого к приятному общению добавилось еще непомерное восхищение и уважение. Артур тоже хотел быть таким, но знал, что никогда не решится на по-настоящему отчаянный шаг, который мог бы сильно огорчить отца.

Пройдя в дом, Артур постарался быстро найти взглядом Гавейна, но куда там! Толпы школьников прыгали и дергано извивались под оглушительную музыку. У большинства в руках были стаканы с выпивкой, кто-то здесь же курил, а иные в открытую глотали таблетки. Артуру тоже услужливо сунули несколько штук, но он поспешно отказался. Одно дело алкоголь и совсем другое — неизвестный наркотик, от которого потом на самом деле снесет крышу.

Толкаясь и отпихивая от себя парней и девчонок, Артур протиснулся к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. Туда убегали парочки, решившие уединиться, но Артур знал, что дальше двух-трех комнат они не сунутся: коридор на втором этаже был коротким и заканчивался запертой дверью, за которой находились личные комнаты семьи Гавейна. Артур поднялся на несколько ступенек и снова огляделся. Теперь обзор получился гораздо лучше, и он сумел разглядеть друзей, смеющихся на другом конце зала, а так же невольно выхватил из толпы Мерлина, резко отличающегося от всех своим хмурым выражением лица. Впрочем, когда к нему обращались друзья, то он невольно расплывался в улыбке. Перехватив взгляд Артура, Мерлин отвернулся и подлил себе еще выпивки.

Прокладывая путь к Леону, Овейну и Кею, Артур постарался выбросить Мерлина со всеми его неприятностями из головы и даже почти преуспел в этом. Мерлина он совсем не знал, но не сомневался, что тот не горит желанием стать ему другом, так нечего переживать за него.

Овейн и Кей, а так же Пэлинор, в одиночку танцующий неподалеку, уже основательно набрались, только Леон даже не притронулся к спиртному. Не пил он принципиально, считал, что для спортсмена это недопустимо, да и для здоровья вредно, в итоге именно он всегда развозил друзей после вечеринок. Артуру сразу сунули в руку стакан, и он не стал отказываться. Поморщился, когда крепкий напиток обжег горло, но упрямо сделал еще несколько глотков. Друзья одобрительно загудели, на что Артур криво усмехнулся.

В следующий час Артур пил, танцевал, пытался общаться с друзьями, но быстро устал перекрикивать музыку, поэтому снова пил и танцевал. Вокруг него крутилось пятеро девчонок, и Артур облапал каждую из них, тем более, что их наряды не оставляли места для фантазии. Вивиан, хоть и тоже не стремилась ничего скрыть, но делала это со вкусом, девицы же просто оголились, слишком явно намекая на свое истинное желание.

— Пустите, — Артур оттолкнул их и протиснулся обратно к друзьям. Тех почему-то стало больше, и только подойдя ближе, Артур понял, что каким-то непостижимым образом рядом с его ребятами оказалась компания Мерлина вместе с ним самим.

— А-а, его-то вы, наверное, знаете! — завопил Кей, указывая на Артура.

— Конечно, — мягко улыбнулся Ланс, — как мы с Перси можем не знать своего капитана?

— А мне Моргана сливает все свои жалобы на него, — вздохнула Гвен.

Рыжий парень и милая, тихая на вид девушка — их имена сразу улетучились у Артура из головы — признались, что слышали об Артуре. Мерлин промолчал.

— Оу! — раздалось совсем рядом, и к ним подошел Гавейн. Он тоже был основательно пьян, но широко улыбался и, кажется, искренне был рад видеть друзей.

— Шикарная вечеринка! — заявил ему Пэлинор.

— У меня других не бывает, — просиял Гавейн.

— Послезавтра игра, — зачем-то напомнил ему Артур. Рядом с искрящимся счастьем Гавейном Артур чувствовал себя кислым лимоном, хоть и был в неплохом расположении духа.

— Буду как огурчик, Арти. Друг, у меня благородная цель, хочу, чтобы в этой гребанной школе не осталось ни одного трезвого человека.

— Твой план провалился, он, — Артур указал на Леона, — не пьет.

— Зато дышит, — Гавейн от души дыхнул на Леона, который тут же скривился и, отвернувшись, закашлялся. — Еще пару раз, и он повеселеет, — заржал Гавейн.

— Придурок, — пробормотал Леон.

— Когда возвращаются твои предки? — поинтересовался Ланс.

— Через неделю. Не переживай, рыцарь, ты успеешь помочь мне убраться. И подружку подключай, она здорово драит полы.

Гвен зарделась при упоминании подружки, она еще не привыкла, что Ланс теперь официально ее парень, и всякий раз смущалась, когда кто-то упоминал об этом.

— Где твоя сногсшибательная сестренка, Арти? — спросил Гавейн.

— А ты не слишком мелкий для нее? 

— Поверь, все, что надо, у меня уже выросло. Я приглашал ее, она придет?

— Понятия не имею. Если они с Гази не забурились в клуб, то может подъехать.

— Гази? Кто такой Гази? — улыбка сползла с лица Гавейна, и он стал непривычно серьезен. Артур мог бы по пальцам пересчитать дни, когда видел его таким.

— С Моргаузой, ее любимой сестрой.

— А-а… — Гавейн снова заулыбался, а затем и вовсе засиял. Артур обернулся, даже не сомневаясь, что увидит в дверях сестру. Никто иной не мог так обрадовать Гавейна. Моргана была одна, а значит на самом деле приехала к Гавейну, а не просто поразвлечься, в последнем случае она взяла бы с собой Моргаузу.

— Ее посадят, если поймают наедине с тобой, — заметил Артур, но Гавейн его уже не слышал. Артур вздохнул, подумав, что отцу вряд ли придется по душе несовершеннолетний парень дочери. Возможно, Моргана делала это специально, назло ему, но у Гавейна чувства, кажется, были настоящими. Хотя у него каждый роман, длившийся больше трех дней, был великим увлечением века.

— И ты позволишь ему? — раздался рядом знакомый голос. 

— А с чего я должен ему что-то запрещать? — спросил Артур, повернувшись к Мерлину.

— Потому что она твоя сестра?

— Ей девятнадцать, она решилась перечить отцу и ушла из дома полгода назад. Думаю, она понимает в жизни гораздо больше, чем я, и знает, что делает.

— Она крутая!

— Она лучшая!

Мерлин вдруг улыбнулся, и это простое действие сделало его еще симпатичнее. Артур уставился на него, пьяно пытаясь поймать мысль и понимая, что, кажется, ему уже хватит, раз уже и двух слов связать не может.

— Я ходил на вашу игру, — доверительно сообщил Мерлин. — Гвен затащила, не хотела идти одна, хотя большую часть матча пялилась на Ланса, а потом ждала его около раздевалки. Игра мне понравилась, вы хорошо играли.

— Главное, мы выиграли. 

— А вы когда-нибудь проигрывали?

— Было дело, — не стал скрывать Артур. Футбол тем и интересен, что для победы нужно постараться, а на поражениях необходимо учиться. Артур это умел, поэтому его и сделали капитаном команды всего в пятнадцать лет.

— У вас шикарная группа поддержки.

— А вот это обидно! На поле мы главные!

— Да что на вас смотреть! А вот девчонки… — Мерлин мечтательно вздохнул, а потом рассмеялся, глядя на обиженного Артура. — Ладно, признаюсь, на вас я тоже смотрел.

Вечеринка явно пошла Мерлину на пользу. Он расслабился, развеселился, стал разговорчивым, и через некоторое время Артур уже не знал, куда деваться от его болтовни. Как ни странно, ему было хорошо в компании Мерлина, а раздражало лишь то, что приходилось перекривать музыку. Поэтому, не желая отпускать его от себя, Артур просто утянул Мерлина танцевать, нисколько не заботясь, как это будет выглядеть со стороны. Алкоголь уже почти отключил его мозг, и Артур действовал на одних инстинктах. Он не желал расставаться с Мерлином и хотел танцевать, так почему бы не объединить эти два намерения? Поэтому Артур отпихнул от себя всех назойливых девчонок и встал лицом к Мерлину. Тот уже начал смешно дергаться под музыку, словно кузнечик, решивший научиться танцевать, но Артура это не смущало. Он тихо хихикал над Мерлином, танцевал сам, иногда трогая его за руку, и, кажется, был счастлив.

* * *

Следующее утро встретило Артура в обед. Отец постучал в его комнату, и Артур с трудом разлепил глаза. Голова болела нещадно, вода в графине успела закончиться, руки слегка дрожали и было такое ощущение, что алкоголь еще не весь вывелся из организма. Отец лишь бросил на него внимательный взгляд, но ничего не сказал. Артур и сам знал, что не стоило столько пить, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Пили все, почти все, а ему хотелось расслабиться. И не важно, что ему только семнадцать, Артур чувствовал себя взрослым, а значит вполне мог совершать ошибки, разрешенные только взрослым.

В понедельник должна была состояться игра. Всего лишь отборочный матч в чемпионате между школами города, но Артур всерьез боялся его провалить. После грандиозной пьянки, в которой участвовала большая часть команды, ждать от парней хороших результатов не приходилось. Хоть Гавейн и клялся, что все будет в порядке, ведь команда у них крепкая, но Артур судил по себе и на самом деле опасался. Но стоило ему выйти на поле, как тревога улетучилась, оставив вместо себя чистый восторг от игры и поддержки трибун.

За все время матча Артур ни на минуту не уходил с поля, тренер не решился его заменить, потому что играл он по-настоящему здорово и по-спортивному зло. Выиграли они легко, и Артур с удовольствием купался в лучах заслуженной славы. Стадион ревел, ребята выбежали на поле и подняли его на руки. Артур улыбался во весь рот, смеялся и до боли в глазах смотрел на ослепительно-яркое солнце. 

После игры он немного задержался в душе, и когда вышел, то из раздевалки уходили последние парни. Решили не праздновать победу тем же вечером, многие еще не отошли от субботней вечеринки, да и несколько грядущих важных тестов не способствовали веселью. Артур поддержал эту идею, ему совсем не улыбалось утопить в алкоголе собственную печень раньше времени.

Пройдя через поле, Артур отправился на стоянку. Он уже закинул сумку в багажник, выпил сразу половину бутылки воды, которую всегда возил с собой на случай жажды, как раздались торопливые, немного шаркающие шаги, и на пустую стоянку влетел Мерлин.

— Черт, — выругался он, увидев, что кроме Артура в огромном помещении никого нет.

— Скорее, бог, — усмехнулся Артур, — бог футбола.

Мерлин едва не запустил в него своим рюкзаком и молча развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Стой! — сказал Артур. Когда его слова не возымели эффекта, он догнал Мерлина и схватил его за руку.

— Чего опять? — нахмурил Мерлин.

— Опоздал на автобус? — поинтересовался Артур. — И теперь намерился идти пешком? Идиот.

Он подтащил Мерлина к машине и силой запихнул его на переднее сидение, пристегнул ремень, захлопнул дверь и быстро занял свое место.

— А если мне не нужно никуда ехать? — спросил Мерлин, кажется, смирившись со своим положением.

— А тебе не нужно?

— Ну-у-ужно, — вздохнув, протянул Мерлин. — Потому и спустился сюда.

— Но меня просить не захотел. Почему?

— Не знаю. Потому что ты — это ты, Артур Пендрагон, которому вряд ли понравится возиться с обычным парнем, вроде меня. Ты уже катал меня по всему городу, вдруг теперь потребуешь оплату за ту поездку?

— Нужны мне твои деньги!

— Ну, оплата бывает разная…

Мерлин потупил взгляд, и Артур, когда до него дошло, что тот имел в виду, едва не въехал в дорожный знак. 

— Ты чего себе надумал? — завопил он. — Фрик хренов!

— Может, и надумал, но на вечеринке ты предпочел танцевать со мной, вместо того, чтобы тискать девчонок, которые на тебе пачками висли. Я все ждал, когда ты меня лапать начнешь, но ты сдержался, не хотел афишировать, наверное. А я ведь не по этой части, понимаешь? Я знаю, что выгляжу так… ну, как выгляжу, но мне нравятся девчонки! У меня почти есть девушка, ты ее видел, Фрэя…

— Заткнись! — рявкнул Артур. — С тобой я танцевал потому, что мне надоели все эти глупые куклы, которые возле меня ошиваются. Все нормальные девчонки ко мне не подходят, держатся в стороне и делают вид, что я их не интересую. И чтобы ты знал, я их достаточно полапал в тот вечер. Уж прости, что не отвел одну наверх и не пригласил тебя посмотреть. Я тоже не по этому делу, идиот, как можно было так подумать? И эта Фрэя, к слову, куда больше интересовалась твоим другом Уиллом, чем тобой.

— Знаю, — помолчав, ответил Мерлин. — Про Фрэю. А тебя не понимаю: ты мог бы иметь все, но почему-то от этого отказываешься.

— Если хочешь просто покувыркаться, то вперед! Я уступлю тебе всех этих кукол, а мне нужно другое.

— Так уж нужно в семнадцать лет!

— Мерлин, а у тебя кто-нибудь вообще был? 

— Да! — слишком поспешно ответил Мерлин и покраснел. Особенно уши, те вообще стали пунцовыми. Артур хмыкнул.

— Для девственников объясню. В том, чтобы кувыркаться в постели с десятками девчонок, нет ничего крутого. Они просто надоедают, знаешь, как однообразная еда. Может, я понял это раньше других, но мне нужно иное. Да и отец с детства внушал мне, что нужно быть осторожным со всеми, не доверять, иметь в виду, что любой мой шаг могут использовать против меня.

— У тебя было суровое детство. 

— Получше, чем у многих. И я хорошо усвоил отцовские уроки.

— Хорошо говорить, когда ты уже испробовал все. А я…

— Сейчас заткнешься. Не хочу слушать о твоих жалких похождениях.

Мерлин скривился.

— Мог бы дать мне пару уроков…

— О да! Как стать мешком с деньгами, чтобы за тобой объявили охоту? Прости, ты на это не способен. 

— За тобой и без денег бы волочились! Ты в зеркало себя видел?

— То, что отражается в зеркале, тоже результат работы. Тебе никто не говорил, что можно заниматься спортом?

— Я записался на плавание.

— И много проплыл?

— Первое занятие завтра.

— Поэтому ты опоздал на автобус?

— Ага. Долго пытались найти мне место в группе, я поздно спохватился. 

Артур бегло взглянул на Мерлина. Того сложно было представить накачанным, напротив, его хрупкость, изящность и худоба придавали ему особое очарование. Впрочем, плавание не должно было сильно изменить его фигуру, только немного оформить ее, сделать чуть более… мужской, не мальчишеской. 

— А почему ты так долго думал насчет плавания? — спросил Артур.

— Не знаю, — буркнул Мерлин. — Наверное, только теперь по-настоящему захотел хоть кому-нибудь понравиться.

— Ага. Гормоны, значит.

— Мне пятнадцать, ты забыл?

— Точно, ты же еще совсем мелкий!

Мерлин несильно стукнул его в плечо, и Артур вновь едва не вылетел в кювет. От неожиданности или еще от чего, но прикосновение Мерлина обожгло даже сквозь рукав рубашки.

— Я всего на класс ниже тебя учусь!

— Мелкий, мелкий, мелкий! — противно рассмеялся Артур, дразнить Мерлина оказалось особым удовольствием.

— Напомни больше никогда не садиться в твою машину.

— А ты не сам сел, я тебя заставил.

Фыркнув, Мерлин дернул за ручку, чтобы открыть дверь на ходу, но Артур успел надежно заблокировать все двери в машине. 

— Осел! — возмутился Мерлин. — Ищешь, над кем еще можно поиздеваться? Мало тебе Морриса, теперь за меня возьмешься?

— А ты подал хорошую идею…

Вот теперь Мерлин разозлился по-настоящему, пихнул Артура, отчего тот все-таки съехал в кювет. Машина резко остановилась, Артура бросило вперед, ремень больно натянулся на груди, сработала подушка безопасности, раскрывшись прямо в лицо. Все произошло за секунды, у Артура закружилась голова, и на несколько мгновений он поплыл, потерял связь с реальностью, а когда пришел в себя, в салоне было подозрительно тихо.

— Мерлин? — тихо позвал Артур и смял свою подушку, чтобы посмотреть, что твориться с его пассажиром.

Мерлин сидел неподвижно, отвернувшись к окну и вытянув руки перед собой. Артур осторожно тронул его за плечо, благодаря мироздание за то, что сам позаботился о его ремне, и Мерлин не вылетел через лобовое стекло. Потому что в прошлый раз тот, кажется, забыл пристегнуться. 

— Мерлин! — громче сказал Артур, и Мерлин, наконец, зашевелился. Застонал, дотронулся рукой до лба и хмуро уставился на Артура.

— И все-таки ты хреновый водитель, — выдал он, и Артур от души расхохотался. Возможно, его теперь лишат машины на несколько недель, и все из-за Мерлина, который даже не осознает своей вины. Толкать водителя движущийся машины — верх глупости, особенно, не слишком опытного водителя.

— Это был план моего убийства? — Мерлин тоже уперся в подушку и попытался ее сдуть. У него ничего не получилось, отчего он забавно зашипел и замахал руками.

— Скорее уж моего, — отсмеявшись, возразил Артур. — Сдурел, драться, пока я за рулем?

— Ой! — Мерлин выпучил глаза, понимая, что наделал. А в следующий миг на его лице отразился страх. 

— Не волнуйся, денег за ремонт я с тебя не потребую, — правильно понял его Артур.

— Если надо, я заплачу, я…

— Ты копишь на велосипед, а машина не пострадала. Даже если есть пара вмятин, то мне это почти ничего не будет стоить. Лучше придумай, как нам выбраться из кювета, не привлекая моего отца.

Мерлин все-таки справился с подушкой и оглянулся назад. Они умудрились съехать с дороги в небольшую яму, из которой вывести машину самостоятельно они вряд ли смогут.

— То есть, техпомощь сразу сообщит твоему отцу, поэтому ее вызывать нельзя. Попросим помочь попутку?

Артур удивленно и с благодарностью уставился на Мерлина. Его план вовсе не был дурацкий, как можно было ожидать, напротив, вполне логичный и годный план!

— Идем!

Артур выбрался из машины, тут же испачкав кроссовки в грязи, и вернулся на дорогу. Машины проезжали мимо довольно часто, некоторые даже останавливались, но Артур отпускал их дальше: его автомобиль весил гораздо больше, чем компактные жуки, водители которых откликались на его поднятую руку.

— Почему-то останавливаются одни женщины, — хмыкнул Мерлин. Он сидел у обочины на бордюре и развлекался тем, что кидал в Артура мелкие камни. 

— Сам попробуй. Может, твой хилый вид разжалобит мужиков с нормальными машинами.

— Смотри и учись!

Они поменялись местами, и стоило Мерлину поднять руку, как рядом с ним остановился небольшой грузовичок, который идеально подходил для вытягивания машины Артура из кювета.

— Да ты прямо волшебник, — хмыкнул Артур.

— Все ради тебя, — усмехнулся Мерлин.

Договориться с водителем удалось легко, и через двадцать минут Артур вновь сидел за рулем своей машины и двигался в сторону города.

— В следующий раз поеду по городу, — сказал Артур Мерлину. — С тобой опасно выезжать на объездные дороги.

— А в городе ты въедешь в стену какого-нибудь дома или подавишь пешеходов. Как тебе вообще выдали права?

— Я их купил, ведь за деньги можно все.

— Да пошел ты! — рассмеялся Мерлин, ни на секунду не поверив в слова Артура. Артур думал, что тот даже не усомнится, ведь купленные права здорово вязались с образом богатого мажора, какой сложился в голове Мерлина. Видимо, он ошибся, и Мерлин успел разглядеть в нем больше, чем спортсмена с отшибленными мячом мозгами, купающегося в деньгах своего отца.

До дома Мерлина добрались без происшествий. Артур вновь задержал взгляд на великолепном дереве, росшем в его саду, и поехал домой.

* * *

На следующий день Артур встретил Мерлина в столовой, в коридоре, два раза в туалете и даже на футбольном поле. В последний раз, не выдержав, он довольно грубо схватил его за руку и оттащил в сторону от своей команды.

— Решил преследовать меня? — свистящим шепотом спросил Артур, сильнее сжав пальцы на предплечье Мерлина.

— Вот еще! Ты забыл, что мы учимся в одной школе, у одних учителей, ходим на одной перемене в столовую, и даже физкультура у нас проходит в одном месте! Ты и раньше частенько проходил мимо меня, но не замечал этого. Ни разу! Мне твоя физиономия сильно примелькалась еще с начала года, а ты пыжился от своей важности и не замечал ничего вокруг.

Мерлин вырвался из захвата и потер руку. Наверняка там останется синяк, Артур со злости не пожалел сил.

— Правда что ли? — растерянно спросил Артур.

— Могу показать свое расписание.

— И как я мог тебя не замечать?

— Так же, как и всех остальных из моего класса.

Артур подумал, что нет, совсем не так же. Мерлин отличался от всех. Он по-особенному улыбался, смеялся, даже хмурился гораздо забавнее остальных, а уж его нескладную фигуру, красивые руки, огромные уши нельзя было спутать ни с чьими другими. Артур заметил Мерлина, когда тот смотрел в окно, и это действительно было рядом с одним из кабинетов. Вот только почему он не обращал внимания на это чудо раньше? 

— Может, пойдешь уже, на нас пялятся, — сказал Мерлин, торопливо отводя взгляд от толпы своих одноклассников, к которым еще присоединились и одноклассники Артура.

— Гадают, что я могу делать в компании такого идиота, как ты, — машинально предположил Артур. — Скажу им, что ты разбил мою машину.

— Ну ты и придурок! — привычно огрызнулся Мерлин и поспешил отойти. Ему явно не нравилось такое внимание, наверняка он боялся, что озабоченные сексом подростки сделают неправильные выводы. И пусть за связь с парнем уже не били, но за роман с Артуром Мерлина ждало бы полное презрение всех девчонок в школе, причем, даже первоклассниц, и брезгливое непонимание парней, ведь ясно же было бы — Мерлин с его вечно поношенными толстовками и старыми джинсами польстился на деньги и никак иначе.

Следующие три дня показали, что Мерлин был абсолютно прав — их расписания на самом деле были очень схожи. Артур выходил из кабинета, когда туда вваливался Мерлин, выгонял его из раздевалки, потому что тот вечно копался и оказывался последним из своего класса, садился недалеко от него в столовой, потому что других свободных мест не было. Артур готов был за голову хвататься от осознания того, как много в его жизни стало Мерлина. Будто безликая ранее тень вдруг выделилась из толпы, налилась красками и затмила собой весь остальной мир. Артур понятия не имел, как вообще такое могло случиться. Его друзья, знакомые, девушки, с которыми он раньше встречался, казалось, должны были значить для него гораздо больше, чем Мерлин, но и они меркли на его фоне. Если Мерлин шел по коридору, то Артур проходил мимо Гавейна, Леона, Пелинора, Кея и Ланса, даже не замечая их. Если Мерлин давился соком в столовой, то Артур ронял ложку на платье Софии, забывая даже извиниться перед ней. Если Мерлин терял футболку в раздевалке, то Артур перетряхивал все шкафчики, пока не находил ее лежащей под скамейкой или комом брошенной в сумку Мерлина.

К концу недели Артур не выдержал и вновь взялся подвезти Мерлина. Для этого он перехватил его на пути к автобусу и бесцеремонно затолкал в свою машину.

— Ну что на этот раз? — обреченно поинтересовался Мерлин, уже даже не пытаясь сопротивляться.

— Ничего. Просто решил подбросить тебя до дома.

— Очень оригинально. Тебе никогда не говорили, что вежливо сначала спросить, а уж затем, когда получишь согласие, похищать средь бела дня?

— А зачем? Ты бы все равно отказался, вот я и сэкономил себе немного времени.

— Ты на удивление хорошо меня знаешь.

— О да, Ме-е-ерлин, и хочу узнать еще лучше.

— Чего? — Мерлин поперхнулся воздухом, закашлялся и замахал руками так, что сбил зеркало заднего вида. Артур поправил зеркало и терпеливо дождался, пока приступ Мерлина пройдет.

— Я всего лишь хочу общаться с тобой. Дружить, если тебе так понятнее, проводить вместе время, ну, знаешь, развлекаться, бывать в одной компании, разговаривать нормально, а не с риском попасть в очередную аварию. Я могу подвозить тебя домой иногда, мне не сложно, да и скучно ехать до города в одиночку. Ну? Что скажешь?

Мерлин открыл рот, затем снова его закрыл, взглянул на Артура, быстро отвернулся, потер пальцами виски и тихо спросил:  
— Зачем это тебе?

— Мне нравится с тобой общаться, разве этого мало?

— Мало. Такие как ты не дружат с такими как я, разве что в пять лет, но мы немного переросли этот возраст.

— С какими такими, Мерлин? Ты общаешься с моими друзьями: Гавейном, Лансом, Перси, Гвен, они находят тебя интересным и нисколько не стыдятся, так почему я должен?

Мерлин уставился на него огромными глазами. Ему никто никогда не говорил таких слов, а сам он явно не замечал, что давно перестал быть изгоем и мальчиком для битья. Своим легким нравом, открытостью, смешливостью, умом и готовностью всегда прийти на помощь он давно завоевал сердца своих школьных друзей. И это не было чем-то странным и удивительным, просто люди тянулись к свету, который переполнял Мерлина изнутри. Наверное, только лишь прикоснувшись к его душе, каждый становился чуточку лучше.

— Правда, ты редкостный идиот, но это очень забавно и не напрягает.

— Пф, а я все ждал, когда появится настоящий Артур с его мерзкими шуточками, — хохотнул Мерлин, но как-то вяло, все еще обдумывая слова Артура.

— Ну так что, будешь со мной общаться?

— Если только общаться… — Мерлин забавно поиграл бровями, а Артур все-таки влепил ему подзатыльник.

— Если замечу хоть один похабный взгляд в мою сторону, закопаю заживо!

— А ты можешь общаться без угроз?

— С тобой — нет.

— Замечательно, я избранный. Надо всем рассказать, чтобы в случае моего исчезновения первым делом заподозрили тебя.

— Я откуплюсь.

— Самодовольная... задница!

Артур расхохотался, запрокинув голову и начисто забыв про дорогу. Только Мерлин мог так обозвать его, только он… Машина резко вильнула влево, и если бы Мерлин не схватился за руль, они бы снова оказались в кювете.

— Черт возьми, Артур! Если ты всегда так ездишь, то я готов отобрать у тебя права и повредить машину, чтобы ты не убился!

— Достойная забота о моей шкуре. Но нет, Мерлин, так я езжу только с тобой.

— Тогда я запрещаю тебе подвозить меня, я жить хочу.

— Ничего с тобой не случится, трусишка.

— Боже!

Мерлин замолчал, решив, видимо, не отвлекать Артура от вождения. В чем-то он был прав, Артур сильно втягивался в перепалку с ним и забывал о дороге. Это означало только то, что нужно было взять себя в руки и быть внимательнее. Артур не собирался из-за этого лишать себя удовольствия подвозить Мерлина время от времени, но он наделся, что если начнет общаться с ним чаще, то перестанет отвлекаться на него в машине.

До самого дома Мерлин не проронил ни слова. Артур благополучно высадил его у ворот, усмехнулся, услышав его облегченный выдох, и отправился домой, где его ждало задание от отца, которое нужно было выполнить к вечеру. Артур собирался пойти по его стопам, осознанно, пусть даже отец и давил на него, но Артур на самом деле этого хотел, а значит, должен был учиться, пусть даже больше всего на свете ему хотелось лечь и проспать двое суток кряду.

С того дня Мерлин быстро влился в компанию Артура. Он вмиг очаровал Кея, Пэлинора и Леона, притащил за собой Уилла и Фрэю, и хоть они были простоватыми и застенчивыми, но быстро нашли общим язык с друзьями Артура. Ланс и Перси только улыбались до ушей, счастливые оттого, что теперь не должны разрываться на две компании. Гвен тут же доложила обо всем Моргане, и та долго выговаривала Артуру по телефону свои подозрения насчет его поступка. Хоть она и любила брата, но никак не могла поверить, что тот сделал это бескорыстно. Артур устал доказывать ей, что нет ничего такого в том, что он теперь общается с Мерлином, ведь Гвен, вон, дружит с ним и ничего, не считает его своим объектом для насмешек и не собирается использовать его в каком-то подозрительно плане, подставить его или свалить на него вину за свой проступок. Моргана отрезала, что Гвен на это не способна, Артур усмехнулся и возразил, что все девчонки одинаковые, и он не завидует той, кто попытается отобрать у Гвен Ланса. После этого Моргана выдохлась и даже спросила про Утера. Отцом она его звать перестала, но все равно переживала и волновалась за него, считала, что тот слишком много работает, оттого и не может нормально думать, а потому до сих пор не извинился перед ней. Моргане достались упрямство и гордость Утера, Артур иногда сам удивлялся, насколько они похожи и как упорно не замечают этого.

Артур рассказал об этом разговоре Мерлину, заодно в красках описал ему Моргану, такую, какой восхищался и похожим на которую однажды хотел стать сам. Мерлин мягко улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Тебе этого не нужно, — сказал он. — Ты слишком любишь своего отца, чтобы поступить с ним так же, как она.

— И это плохо? Я слабак?

— Нет, нет! Ты гораздо сильнее Морганы, потому что не бежишь и на самом деле ценишь то, чему отец пытается научить тебя. Это важно. Если… если бы у меня был отец, я бы ни за что не бросил его.

Мерлин никогда не рассказывал о своем детстве, это было слишком личное, а он еще не до конца доверял Артуру, чтобы раскрывать перед ним свою душу. Но тут вдруг решил поделиться.

— Если бы у меня была мать, я бы тоже делал все, чтобы она была счастлива и не работала так много для того, чтобы я учился в престижной школе.

Мерлин благодарно улыбнулся, и Артур замолчал, проглотив внезапно возникший ком в горле. Тема семьи всегда была тяжела для него, а теперь еще его поняли, поддержали, да и он сам не ощетинился, а сказал Мерлину несколько приятных слов. Для него эти чувства были новыми, яркими и такими прекрасными…

Мерлин пришел на следующий футбольный матч, и Артур из кожи вон лез, чтобы стать лучшим игроком. И хоть после феерической победы он улыбался как сумасшедший и твердил, что играл как обычно, но даже слепому было ясно, что Артур лукавил. Себе он в этом, однако, так и не признался.

Теперь Артур подвозил Мерлина почти каждый день, и ему совсем не было сложно подождать его целый урок или два. Поначалу Мерлин сопротивлялся, но Артур уже научился справляться с его возмущением — просто игнорировал его и делал по-своему. 

Мерлин все-таки нашел кое-какую подработку в кондитерской недалеко от своего дома, но быстро оставил ее, потому что платили там мало, а работать приходилось до позднего вечера. Мерлин не успевал делать уроки, скатился по учебе и решил, что этой работой делает себе только хуже. Артур вздохнул с облегчением, потому что ему очень не хватало Мерлина, которого теперь он мог видеть только в школе.

Артур немного жалел, что до Рождества или дня рождения Мерлина оставалось еще много времени. На любой из этих праздников он мог бы подговорить друзей, и они бы подарили Мерлину самый крутой велосипед, который только смогли бы найти. Впрочем, тогда Мерлин снова начал бы добираться домой из школы сам, и Артур быстро оставил эту идею. Без Мерлина его машина теперь казалась пустой. Они научились не доводить друг друга в дороге и теперь не опасались снова съехать в кювет или попасть в аварию. 

Артур был счастлив, у него было все, что делало его жизнь полной, и он старался не задумываться, почему в присутствии Мерлина ему не так уж были нужны друзья, не тянуло к девушкам и вообще было глубоко плевать на окружающих. Был только Мерлин — смешливый долговязый парень, без которого даже в компании друзей Артур чувствовал себя одиноко.

— Да ты влюбился, братец! — сказала ему как-то по телефону Моргана. — Я не видела твоего Мерлина, но он точно похитил твое маленькое жесткое сердечко.

— Не-е-ет! — рассмеялся Артур в полной уверенности, что Моргана лишь дразнит его.

— Да-а! И это очевидно всем, кроме тебя. О, у меня, оказывается, не суровый брат, а маленькая влюбленная сестренка! — Моргана противно захихикала. Артур отвел телефон подальше от уха, чтобы переждать приступ ехидства сестры.

— Ты пересмотрела сериалов, — терпеливо ответил ей Артур. — Я не гей и Мерлин тоже, мы просто друзья.

— Ага, тогда и Гавейн мне просто друг. С привилегиями.

— Ты до сих пор с ним? — удивился Артур. Он думал, что Гавейн, получив свое, отстанет от Морганы, но выходило, что они встречались. 

— Ага. Он прикольный, и с ним просто невозможно соскучиться.

— Эй, звучит так, будто ты используешь его. А как же чувства? Как же ощущение, что ты жить не можешь без этого человека? 

— Как ты без Мерлина?

— Как я без Мерл… Черт! — Артур пнул ножку кровати, ушиб палец и скривился от боли.

— Именно, братец. Ты без него жить не можешь, а когда он работал, и вы не виделись, на тебя было жалко смотреть. А я не похожа на тебя. Я люблю свободу от обязательств и от такой бешеной зависимости от другого человека, как у тебя. Поэтому мы с Гавейном довольны друг другом и нашими отношениями. А тебе, моя принцесса, нужно другое.

— Да пошла ты! — выкрикнул Артур и швырнул телефон в стену. Все ложь! Моргана ошибается насчет него и Мерлина. Их дружба — это их личное дело, какая бы она ни была. Все в этом мире извращенцы, раз везде видят один секс. Артур не любит Мерлина, он вообще по девчонкам, да он трахнул их больше, чем Моргана перепробовала лаков для ногтей!

От телефона остались жалкие обломки. Артур выудил сим-карту, нашел в столе свой старый телефон и, повозившись, позвонил Вивиан. Через пару часов он уже сидел в баре, в котором у него работал хороший знакомый, и методично напивался, слушая звонкое щебетание Вивиан. Она не говорила прямо, но явно тоже считала их с Мерлином парой. Чтобы разубедить Вивиан, Артур, уже основательно захмелевший, оставил яркий засос на ее шее. Продолжая целовать, он вытащил ее танцевать, но не выдержал больше минуты противного медляка, и пошел к выходу. Вивиан висла на нем, словно боялась, что на своих каблуках переломает ноги, если сделает хоть шаг самостоятельно. Артур послушно прижал ее к себе, с третьей попытки открыл машину и забрался вместе с ней на заднее сидение. Вивиан оседлала его бедра, поцеловала, потянулась ниже, накрывая ладонью ширинку, и вдруг нахмурилась.

— О! — скала она, округлив хорошенькие губки. — Так это правда, ты педик?

— Ты сука, — пробормотал Артур, скидывая ее с себя. 

— Полегче! Я тебе не эта дрянь София, которая все готова стерпеть, лишь бы ей дал отсосать популярный парень.

— Мне она не отсасывала.

— Знаю, потому ты мне и нравился. Ну, пока не переметнулся на другую сторону, — Вивиан поправила маечку, разгладила юбочку, завязала волосы в высокий хвост и, заметив, что Артур силится ей возразить, приложила пальчик к его губам. — У тебя даже не встал на меня, а раньше мне стоило только наклониться за ручкой, чтобы ты уже был готов. Прости, Арти, но я верю своим глазам.

— Я просто слишком много выпил, так бывает, — все-таки попытался оправдаться Артур. — Давай попробуем еще разок, а? Можно поехать ко мне домой, и ты будешь умолять меня остановиться!

— Я умоляю тебе только об одном — не садись в таком состоянии за руль. Кому мне позвонить? Мерлину?

Артур отчаянно замотал головой. Только не ему! Не нужно Мерлину видеть его в компании Вивиан, да и водить тот все равно не умеет, не дорос еще до прав.

— Позвони Моргане, — сдался Артур. — От нее сорок три пропущенных вызова на моем телефоне, причем только за последние два часа.

Вивиан ловко достала телефон из заднего кармана джинсов Артура и, взглянув на экран, заметила:  
— Сорок шесть. И она как раз звонит в сорок седьмой раз.

Вивиан ответила на звонок и защебетала так, будто они с Морганой обсуждали новую кофточку, а вовсе не плачевное состояние Артура. Сам Артур старался отключиться и не слушать их, а потому едва не свалился с сидения от неожиданности, когда кто-то постучал в окно.

— Мы искали тебя, — сказал Моргана. Рядом с ним маячил Гавейн, и Артур порадовался, что не Моргауза. Он терпеть не мог эту фальшивую блондинку и постоянно дразнил ее «Гази», чем завоевал с ее стороны ответное презрение.

— Ну вот, нашли, — Артур покосился на них одним глазом и удобнее устроился на сидении. Теперь ему нестерпимо хотелось спать. Это было хорошо, потому что стало трудно думать, а значит можно было отложить размышления о своих отношениях с Мерлином на потом.

— Я подключила свои связи и нашла тебя по сигналу сим-карты. Оказалось, что телефон ты раздолбал, поэтому точное место, где ты шляешься, я найти не смогла, зато определила район. Мы решили прочесать каждый переулок, но тут мне ответила Вивиан и спасла нас от прогулки по ночным подворотням. Артур, ты совсем рехнулся?

Судя по истеричным ноткам в голосе Морганы, она была чертовски зла и уже плохо владела собой. Гавейн, наверное, на самом деле успел хорошо ее узнать, потому что не вмешивался. Моргане нужно было выговориться, выкричаться, даже немного поколотить Артура, чтобы, наконец, успокоиться и начать трезво мыслить.

— Ты, — она ткнула пальцем в сторону Вивиан, — доберешься до дома сама.

— Уже вызвала такси, — согласилась Вивиан.

— А ты, — она перевела взгляд на Гавейна, — сядешь за руль. Артур, где сейчас отец?

— Уехл, — заплетающимся языком отозвался Артур.

— Отлично. Значит, отвезем его домой, к нему домой, пусть проспится в мягкой постельке и подумает над своим поведением.

— Нхочу, — возразил Артур, но на него никто не обратил внимания. Вивиан куда-то исчезла, а Моргана и Гавейн быстро сели в машину. Моргана, развернувшись, укоризненно, но в тоже время сочувственно посмотрела на Артура. Он пытался удержать ее взгляд, но перед глазами все плыло, отчаянно хотелось спать. Он хотел сказать ей, что она отлично выглядит, но язык не ворочался во рту, и Артур оставил попытки. 

Казалось, он только моргнул, как машина уже затормозила около его дома. Моргана и Гавейн выбрались наружу и сначала с трудом извлекли его с заднего сидения автомобиля, а затем, поддерживая под обе руки, повели домой. Артур молчал и хмуро смотрел перед собой. В дороге он успел немного вздремнуть и, конечно, не протрезвел, но соображать стал немного лучше. А потому к нему вернулось паршивое настроение, а внутри вновь зашевелился противный липкий страх. Артур не мог оказаться геем. Не потому, что был гомофобом, совсем даже не был, но никогда не пытался примереть однополые отношения на себя. Его всегда окружали девушки, и они ему нравились, его тело реагировало на них как положено, и Артур не задумывался над своей ориентацией. У него было много друзей-парней, и к ним его однозначно не тянуло. Но тут появился Мерлин и поставил все с ног на голову. Артур готов был его возненавидеть, если бы это хоть немного помогло бы вернуть все на свои места. Но не важно, дружил он с Мерлином или ненавидел его, был рядом или далеко, но одно то, что Мерлин просто существовал, наделяло жизнь Артура смыслом.

Все это он, безуспешно отчаянно сдерживая пьяные слезы, некстати подступавшие к глазам, рассказал Моргане. Ему было обидно, что один парень мог вот так запросто перечеркнуть всю его жизнь.

— Здесь два варианта, — сказала Моргана. — Либо ты настроен только на Мерлина, и на другого парня у тебя как ни старайся не встанет, либо ты наконец осознал свою ориентацию. Да, знаю, девчонки. Но ты ни с одной из них не встречался больше недели, а твою прыть вполне можно списать на гормоны. В твоем возрасте у парней встает на все, что движется, и не важно, какого оно пола.

— Я не знаю, — вздохнул Артур. — Но не хочу быть геем, — он скривился и помотал головой. — Посмотри на меня, ведь я на него не похож!

— Ага, я заметила, — хмыкнула Моргана и окинула его скептическим взглядом.

Артур тоже посмотрел на себя и едва не застонал от собственного идиотизма. Оказывается, он умудрился облачиться в кофточку Вивиан, которая здорово натянулась на нем и даже порвалась в паре мест. На ногах у него красовались розовые тапочки Морганы, которые она не взяла с собой, когда сбегала из дома, и в трезвом состоянии Артур никогда бы не нашел их в недрах шкафа в гостиной.

— Я люблю его? — спросил Артур, конечно, имея в виду Мерлина.

— Не знаю, — честно ответила Моргана, — тебе должно быть видней.

— И я не знаю, — вздохнул Артур. — Вообще не знаю, что такое любить.

— Ну, ты же меня любишь! — рассмеялась Моргана.

— М-м, — Артур корчил задумчивую гримасу, за что тут же получил тычок в бок. — Ладно, хорошо, люблю. И отца люблю, но по-другому. А вот то, что всегда в книгах описывали, я никогда не испытывал. Вообще думал, что это все лишь девчачьи бредни. Разве может один человек так много чувствовать? Это же мешает, отвлекает, но это… окрыляет.

— Точно влюбился, раз такие слова вспомнил. Или в тебе говорит алкоголь?

Артур неопределенно пожал плечами и уткнулся носом в диванную подушку.

— Если хочешь проверить, гей ты или нет, то попробуй поцеловать Гавейна, — вдруг предложила Моргана.

— Нет! — тут же закричал Артур, и не он один. Гавейн тоже с ужасом уставился на Моргану, и, глядя на него, Артур вдруг расхохотался. А когда успокоился, то уронил голову на подушку и мгновенно уснул.

* * *

Наутро Артур проснулся с ломотой в теле, гудящей головой, болью в горле и высокой температурой. Так паршиво он не чувствовал себя никогда. Моргана сначала ехидничала и пыталась стащить его с дивана, но, обнаружив у него жар, тут же позаботилась, чтобы Артур (с помощью Гавейна) добрел до своей спальни и расположился на большой удобной кровати, а не на узком кожаном диване, который Утер до сих пор не выкинул только потому, что это был подарок кого-то из деловых партнеров.

Моргана провела ревизию в аптечке и, недолго думая, вызвонила врача семейства Пендрагон Гаюса. Артур знал его всю жизнь, Гаюс видел все его сопли, лечил сломанную в пять лет руку и зашивал рассеченную в десять ногу. Артур чувствовал себя настолько плохо, что даже не возразил против визита врача. Он проспал до самого его прихода, и когда открыл глаза, то Гаюс как раз подходил к его кровати.

— Добрый день, — прохрипел Артур. Оказывается, у него еще и пропал голос.

— О, — Гаюс поморщился, учуяв стойкий запах перегара, — добрый день, молодой человек. До вас я был уверен, что большие дозы алкоголя убивают любую заразу.

— Этому учат в медвузе? — попытался пошутить Артур, но получилось жалко.

— Этому учит жизнь. 

Не медля, Гаюс приступил к осмотру. Артур терпеливо открывал рот, глубоко дышал, когда потребуется, и держал во рту градусник. В конце концов, Гаюс заверил, это обыкновенная простуда, и все, что сейчас нужно Артуру, — это сон, много теплого питья и лекарства, за которыми Моргана тут же отправила Гавейна.

— Не сообщайте отцу, — попросил Артур Гаюса, и тот не стал возражать. Моргана облегченно вздохнула. Она собиралась остаться с Артуром, пока он не выздоровеет, и только преждевременное возвращение Утера могло заставить ее бросить брата.

Вместе с Морганой в доме Артура обосновался и Гавейн. Он исполнял обязанности мальчика на посылках, развлекал Моргану, когда Артур спал, и Артура — когда Моргана отлучалась на учебу. Гавейн тактично обходил в разговорах тему Мерлина и ориентации Артура, и тот был безмерно ему благодарен. 

Через три дня, когда Артур почувствовал себя лучше, к нему пришли друзья. Мерлин был среди них, и Артур старательно избегал его, не обращался к нему напрямую и отвечал односложно, когда Мерлин пытался разговорить его. Артур был не готов к встрече с ним и предпочел оттолкнуть, чем как-то показать свои чувства. Впервые он не был рад его видеть, но все же смотрел на него чаще, чем на всех остальных, ловил звуки его голоса и отчаянно ненавидел себя за это.

Мерлин ушел, совсем сбитый с толку, и даже забыл попрощаться. Артур мог бы попросить его приходить почаще, потому что на самом деле закис уже в компании чересчур заботливой сестры. Раньше Моргана не обращала внимания на его простуды, дразнила принцессой, стоило только Артуру лечь в постель, но сейчас жалость и, наверное, собственная влюбленность превратили ее в саму мать Терезу. Артур бесился, но был не в силах ее выгнать, в присутствии Морганы ему становилось немного легче.

Мерлин написал ему через два дня, и Артур малодушно проигнорировал его сообщение. Он несколько раз набирал ему ответ, но тут же стирал, не решаясь отправить. Он хотел оттолкнуть, но не терять, узнать, чувствует ли Мерлин что-то подобное или видит в нем лишь друга. Артур отлично помнил, как Мерлин поначалу бурно реагировал на возможный подкат, и боялся, что тот не изменил своего мнения. Проще было спросить в лоб, но не следовало это делать, без остановки шмыгая носом, гнусавя и кашляя через слово. Артур дал себе слово, что попытается прощупать Мерлина, как только вылечится.

— Ты болван, — сказала ему Моргана пять дней спустя. — Гавейн говорит, Мерлин на себя не похож последние дни.

— И пусть. Мы с ним знакомы всего два месяца, не такой уж большой срок.

— Да вам двух минут хватило, что привязаться друг к другу. Он беспокоится, а ты ведешь себя как свинья.

— Пусть привыкает, по-другому теперь не будет.

— Ну ты и козел! — закатила глаза Моргана, но эту тему не оставила и каждый день болтала о Мерлине, доводя Артура до бешенства.

Артур вернулся в школу через четыре дня. Там мало что изменилось, разве что его команда феерически продула в очередной игре, одноклассники все как один озаботились экзаменами, а в его компании больше не появлялся Мерлин. Ланс и Леон пытались расспросить его о том, что случилось, но Артур делал вид, что ничего не знает. Мерлин явно не плакался им в футболки, а значит никто не в курсе их размолвки. Даже сам Мерлин. Который выдержал целую неделю прежде, чем подойти. 

— Эй, — позвал его Мерлин, и Артур ничуть не удивился, услышав его голос на пресловутой стоянке.

Он сделал вид, что ничего не слышал, но только с третьего раза попал ключом в замок.

— Что с тобой происходит, Артур? — Мерлин, осмелев, не дал ему открыть дверь, просто встал перед ней, невольно привалившись спиной к машине.

— Ничего. Все как обычно.

— Я подозревал, что вести себя как осел — это обычное для тебя дело, но надеялся, что для меня ты сделаешь исключение.

— С чего бы? Мои настоящие друзья — это парни из моей команды, а с тобой было интересно… некоторое время. Теперь нет.

— Такое ощущение, будто меня поимели и бросили, — горько усмехнулся Мерлин и отошел от машины. — Не буду мешать.

Он даже утратил свою обычную язвительность. С тоской оглянулся на уходящий автобус и, поправив лямки рюкзака, побрел по дороге. Терпения Артура хватило ровно на полминуты. Он догнал Мерлина и приглашающе открыл перед ним дверь пассажирского сидения.

— Садись, — приказал он, но Мерлин лишь ускорил шаг. Артур медленно поехал за ним. — Эй, не будь идиотом, тебе же далеко идти!

— Идиотом? — наконец обернулся к нему Мерлин. — Меня только что смешали с грязью, и если попытка сохранить достоинство — идиотизм, то пусть так и будет.

— Да брось, я же не серьезно. Садись.

Мерлин взглянул на него, усмехнулся и продолжил свой путь. Артур продолжал ехать за ним, пытаясь уговорить его залезть в машину и сыпля новыми доводами, почему Мерлин должен перестать вести себя как идиот. Мерлин сдался, лишь пройдя около четырех километров.

Плюхнувшись на сидение, он демонстративно заткнул уши наушниками, включил музыку на полную громкость и закрыл глаза. Артур слишком часто смотрел на него, опасно отвлекаясь от дороги, но не мог с собой ничего поделать. Мерлин был здесь, рядом, обиженный, злой, но не сломленный. А сейчас с приоткрытыми губами, упрямо сведенными бровями, растрепанный и напряженный, он был прекрасен. И Артур решился.

Он не стал ничего говорить, пока они ехали до дома Мерлина, пока Мерлин выбирался из машины, пока пытался не смотреть на него, но все же кидал короткие злые взгляды, пока шел по дорожке. Артур догнал его под огромным дубом, схватил за локоть и развернул к себе. Мерлин едва не вмазал ему кулаком, но Артур увернулся и успел подхватить, когда тот потерял равновесие.

— Отвали! — рявкнул Мерлин. — Я ненавижу тебя.

— А я, кажется, люблю, — возразил Артур. — Тебя.

— Как я вообще мог связаться с таким дебилом? — явно не услышав Артура, продолжал Мерлин. — Считаешь себя лучше других? Кичишься своим богатством? Да в жопу тебя и твои деньги!

— Я, кажется, не против, в жопу, — улыбнулся Артур. — Мерлин, ты слышал, что я тебе сказал?

— А что, кроме оскорблений, ты можешь…

— Я люблю тебя.

— Чего? — Мерлин вытаращил глаза и уставился на Артура так, будто он превратился в чудовище. Вот так, в сказках чудовище превращаются в принцев, а в жизни все наоборот.

— Ты мне очень нравишься, Мерлин, даже слишком, чтобы я смог не обращать на это внимания.

— Охренеть, — выдал Мерлин и отступил от Артура на пару шагов. — Ты головой стукнулся? Слышишь, что несешь? Я тебе с самого начала сказал…

— Я помню, но с самого начала я ни о чем таком не думал, это пришло потом.

— И что? Ты теперь мечтаешь вставить мне в задницу?

— Ме-е-ерлин, — протянул Артур. — Я еще и сам не привык ко всему этому, но да, кажется, я не против задницы.

— А я против! Если ты и впрямь воспылал ко мне чувствами, то вполне можешь подставить свою задницу!

— М-м… — протянул Артур, представив перспективу. Ему почему-то стало весело. Терять уже было нечего, самое сложное он произнес вслух, а внутренние барьеры рушились один за другим. Придя к Мерлину, он не собирался говорить ни о каких задницах, просто хотел открыть перед ним свои чувства и узнать, может ли рассчитывать на взаимность. Мерлин тоже никогда не встречался с парнями, и они могли бы пробовать вместе. Делать первые шаги: сначала свидания, кино, прогулки, поцелуи — классика, а затем, если бы оба захотели, то дело коснулось бы и задниц и других частей тела. Артур с удивлением для себя осознал, что ему совсем не противно думать о близости с Мерлином, представлять его ласки, воображать, как целует его, обнимает, а потом…

— Ты чертов извращенец! — закричал Мерлин и, забыв рюкзак, упавший на траву рядом с дорожкой, убежал в дом.

Артуру оставалось только смотреть ему вслед и чувствовать, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Это был не первый раз, когда его отшили, но впервые кто-то был ему так дорог. Медленно, словно от резких движений он разлетится на тысячу осколков, Артур подошел к машине. Сел за руль и несколько минут был не в силах тронуться с места. Он не знал, наблюдает ли за ним Мерлин из окна своей комнаты, ему было почти все равно. Он сожалел только, что его признание скатилось к пошлостям, ведь то, что он чувствовал, ощущалось очень светло и чисто, тепло. Мерлин не понял, не захотел понять, потому что ему это было не нужно. 

На малой скорости Артур проехал до конца улицы, затем снова остановился, в безумной надежде оглянулся назад, но, конечно, никого там не увидел, отправился дальше. Он не помнил, как добрался до дома, но, кажется, ему сигналили проезжающие мимо машины, а полицейский выписал штраф за слишком медленную езду. Артуру было все равно. Он даже напиваться не стал, просто прошел в свою комнату, выпил несколько таблеток снотворного и отрубился на целые сутки. А потом пришла взволнованная Моргана, с трудом растолкала его и заставила выпить какую-то дрянь для промывания желудка.

— Я в порядке, — сказал ей Артур после всех процедур.

— Ты не в порядке, — возразила она.

— Да, такое ощущение, что от меня ничего не осталось, но это пройдет. Я справлюсь.

— Наверное… — Моргана вдруг подошла к нему и крепко обняла, уткнувшись носом в шею. — Прости, — прошептала она, — прости, прости! Я не думала, что он отошьет тебя, он казался таким влюбленным. Прости…

— Эй, — от неожиданности Артур тихо рассмеялся. — Ты что, плачешь?

— Нет, — всхлипнула Моргана, оставляя на шее Артура мокрые следы.

— Ну, ты же хотела, чтобы я почувствовал, как паршиво бывает вам, девчонкам, когда вас бросают. Твое желание исполнилось.

— Очень жестоко.

— Ты же маленькая садистка, в детстве я всерьез думал, что ты собираешься меня убить.

— Не-ет, — протянула Моргана.

— Ну! — Артур погладил ее по спине, чувствуя, как на самом деле становится легче. Моргана, его самый родной человек после отца, на самом деле любила его, и это было очень приятно. Сердце защемило от нежности, и Артур крепче прижал к себе Моргану, успокаивая и наслаждаясь ее теплом. — Ты самая лучшая сестра в мире, — немного по-детски сказал он ей.

— Я знаю, — всхлипнула Моргана, и Артур рассмеялся.

— Спасибо, — сказал он ей.

— Я с тобой стала сентиментальной, — чуть позже, вытирая слезы, пожаловалась Моргана. — Останови меня, если я начну рыдать на плече у отца, я все еще не простила его.

— Я думаю, он тобой гордится. Именно потому, что ты наплевала на его мнение и живешь собственной жизнью.

— Ты ошибаешься.

— Никогда!

И Моргана рассмеялась, глядя на Артура сияющими глазами.

* * *

Не сразу, но все вошло в свою колею. Артур учился, играл в футбол, съездил в Германию на каникулах, где застал Моргану и Гавейна в таком виде, который предпочел бы немедленно забыть, но куда уж там! Такое не забывается. Артур старался больше времени проводить со своими друзьями. В компании он мог отвлечься и хоть ненадолго забыть о ноющей боли внутри. К паршивому настроению прибавились еще боли в ноге. Год назад она уложила Артура в постель на несколько дней из-за сильного растяжения, и теперь болело так же. Артур даже начал немного прихрамывать, хотя на тренировках нога не беспокоила, он вообще забывал о боли.

Из его компании потихоньку ушли Уилл и Фрея, ведь они были друзьями Мерлина. Ланс и Перси укоризненно поглядывали на Артура, но ничего не говорили, а Гвен вся извелась от тихого возмущения, но ее, видимо, попросили молчать. Артур старался не обращать на все это внимания.

Мерлина он иногда встречал в коридорах, туалете или на футбольном поле, но делал вид, что не знает его. Мерлин отвечал ему взаимностью, не пытался извиниться или что-то сказать, и Артур привык игнорировать его, хотя поначалу вздрагивал, стоило только знакомой фигуре появиться в другом конце коридора.

Чувства Артура не прошли, но теперь он научился с ними жить. Он больше не боялся себя, своей влюбленности в парня, того, что он вдруг оказался геем. Теперь он просто немного сожалел, что никогда не узнает, каково это — быть с любимым человеком и дарить ему свою любовь. Артура не смущало это громкое слово — любовь. То, что он чувствовал, было огромно, мощно, размером с целый мир! И это была любовь, без сомнений. 

Тренировка перед финальной игрой сезона затянулась. Стоянка была почти пуста, кроме машины Артура, на ней осталось не больше десятка автомобилей. Артур сел за руль, опустил окно, предпочтя свежий воздух кондиционеру, и услышал тихое:  
— Эй.

Артур прикрыл глаза, отгоняя наваждение. Иногда ему мерещился голос Мерлина, поэтому он не удивился.

— Эй! — раздалось громче, и Артур обернулся. Мерлин стоял у капота его машины, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и вцепившись в лямки рюкзака так, что побелели пальцы.

Молча Артур тронул машину с места и, не глядя на Мерлина, выехал со стоянки. Затем вдавил в пол педаль газа и понесся по полупустой дороге. Мыслей в голове не было. Ничего не было, потому что он уже успел смириться, а теперь Мерлин творит черт знает что. Идет навстречу, когда стало слишком поздно, пытается начать разговор так же, как и в день их знакомства, специально или даже не подозревая, что это очень дорого памяти Артура. С него довольно. 

Артур прикрыл глаза, чтобы собраться с силами, хотел затормозить, но ногу прошило внезапной сильной болью, свело. Дорога сделала небольшой поворот, Артур не успел вовремя выкрутить руль, перед глазами мелькнуло дорожное ограждение, затем последовал короткий полет, удар, Артура бросило вперед, отчаянно заболела голова, и он потерял сознание.

* * *

Артур пришел в себя в скорой, затем на каталке в больнице, а в следующий раз глубокой ночью, очевидно, после операции. Его голову туго обхватывала повязка, на руке чувствовалась манжета для измерения давления, а к пальцу был прикреплен пульсометр. Артур глубоко вздохнул, взглянул на яркую щербатую луну, равнодушно светившую прямо в окно, и поморщился от боли.

На тумбочке рядом с кроватью стоял графин с водой и стакан, и Артур дрожащими пальцами, пролив немного на пол, налил воды и жадно выпил. Стало немного лучше и снова потянуло в сон. Артур не стал сопротивляться и закрыл глаза. 

В следующий раз его разбудило громкое рыдание. Кто-то держал его за руку и отчаянно плакал, совсем как ребенок, которому каждая неприятность кажется большим горем. Артур открыл глаза и с удивлением увидел перед собой темноволосую макушку. Но не Морганы, как он думал поначалу, а Мерлина. Тот не видел, что Артур очнулся, и весь дрожал, сильнее стискивая его ладонь, и силился что-то произнести, но не мог. Артур свободной рукой погладил его по голове, не смутившись того, что волосы были немного сальными.

— Артур! — Мерлин вскинулся и уставился на него опухшими покрасневшими глазами. — Артур! — всхлипнул он и неожиданно обнял его за шею, боднув лбом и вызвав приступ боли. Артур старался не морщиться, терпеть, ведь ничто не имело значения, когда Мерлин вот так обнимал его, прижимался к нему, рыдал в шею и невнятно шептал что-то о задницах, что пусть они будут, он согласен хоть снизу, хоть сверху, хоть сбоку и сделает это, даже если Артур будет против.

— Мерлин? — позвал Артур и попытался немного отстранить его от себя. Мерлин не дался, прижимаясь еще сильнее.

— Не отпущу, — пробормотал он.

— Я рад, но…

— Нам надо поговорить? Ага, только дай мне время.

Мерлин отстранился только минут через пять. Он успел немного успокоиться, но его лицо все еще было припухшее от слез.

— Ты как девчонка, — тепло сказал ему Артур.

— Я испугался, — признался Мерлин. — Из-за меня ты попал в аварию и едва не погиб. Я… почти убил тебя, я не должен был… Я испугался.

— Я бы на твоем месте тоже…

— Да нет! Я испугался, когда осознал, что отношусь к тебе не только как к другу, а… меня тянуло к тебе очень сильно. Я пытался бороться, говорил себе, что это пройдет, но я не хотел терять твою дружбу, а потому терпел и прибегал на первый твой зов. Мне нравилось с тобой общаться, развлекаться, просто проводить время, да я даже плохо спал, если за день не видел тебя или не перекидывался с тобой хотя бы парой слов. Я не знал, что со мной творится, но боялся, что если ты узнаешь, то пошлешь меня подальше. И мне даже в голову не приходило, что это может быть чувство. Ну, влюбленность. Я был счастлив просто быть рядом с тобой, а все остальное не имело значения. А потом ты заболел, дядя рассказал мне о твоем состоянии, ага, дядя Гаюс, — подтвердил Мерлин, когда Артур удивленно воскликнул, — и я ждал три дня, чтобы навестить тебя. Но ты повел себя как свинья, и мне стало обидно. А потом твое признание… Я на самом деле никогда не думал, что могу оказаться геем! Я всегда смотрел на девчонок, правда, они на меня внимания не обращали, но это не важно. Мне не нравились парни до тебя. Поэтому я так отреагировал, я просто безумно испугался и сбежал.

Пока Мерлин говорил, Артур гладил его ладонь и разглядывал четкие линии на ней. Линия любви или судьбы — Артур не очень в этом разбирался — у Мерлина была очень четкая и немного похожа на его собственную. Это был хороший знак. Но не лучше того, что Мерлин сейчас сидел на его постели и рассказывал голубому небу за окном историю своего полного идиотизма.

— Если бы ты был девушкой, все было бы намного проще, — сделал вывод Артур.

— Почему это? — удивился Мерлин.

— Потому что в этом случае, мы бы начали встречаться с того самого дня, как я в первый раз подвез тебя до дома.

— Если бы я всегда ощущал себя геем, то тоже было проще, — ворчливо возразил Мерлин, видимо, ему не очень понравилась быть хоть гипотетической, но девушкой.

— В наше время быть геем не так страшно, — начал Артур, но, увидев, как покраснел Мерлин, внезапно все понял.

— Мерлин, ты девственник? — спросил он, нисколько не сомневаясь в ответе. А ведь Мерлин был на два года младше его и не удивительно, что у него еще никого не было. Да и Артур всегда дразнил по этому поводу, но никогда всерьез не предполагал, что это правда…

— Да, — выдавил из себя Мерлин. — Я даже не влюблялся никогда.

— Поэтому ты болтал о задницах? Боялся, что я потащу тебе в постель?

— Наверное… просто, я даже с девушками не пробовал, а тут ты, весь такой идеальный, опытный, ты говорил, что любишь, но я не знал, правда ли это. Ты мог воспользоваться мной и бросить, как остальных, тебе… тебе могло не понравиться со мной. А потом что было делать? Если бы ты сделал меня геем, а потом бы оставил со всем этим совсем одного?

Артур погладил Мерлина по щеке, отмечая, что у того успела вырасти небольшая щетина. Наверное, Мерлин только-только начал бриться. Когда другие влюбляются по нескольку раз за неделю, неуклюже делают первые шаги, целуются на скамейках в парках, держатся за руки и спешат испробовать все стороны влюбленности, Мерлин столкнулся с настоящим чувством. Он просто был не готов, Артур слишком рано начал давить на него. Мерлин мальчишка, неопытный, наивный, переполненный страхами и противоречиями, еще не слишком знакомый с реакциями своего тела. Артур мог потерять его навсегда, если бы Мерлин так и не решился сделать шаг навстречу. Нет, это не было поздно, пока Артур жив, ничто никогда не будет поздно, особенно в отношении Мерлина.

— Будут тебе задницы, но только когда ты сам захочешь, — сказал ему Артур, осторожно проводя пальцем по его нижней губе. — Но перед этим мы будем держаться за руки, гулять в парках, ходить в кино, где обязательно будем занимать места на последнем ряду, и вряд ли запомним фильм, зато наши губы будут болеть от поцелуев. Ты должен все это почувствовать, Мерлин. И я… у меня тоже никогда не было по-настоящему, я не влюблялся и ни с кем не встречался дольше нескольких дней.

— Првда? — спросил Мерлин, немного невнятно из-за того, что Артур так и не убрал палец с его губы.

— Ага.

Артур потянул его на себе и поцеловал. То есть просто прижался губами к его рту, но даже этого невинного касания хватило, чтобы у обоих перехватило дыхание.

— Кажется, мне понравятся даже задницы, — авторитетно заявил Мерлин, сияя широченной улыбкой. Артур невольно залюбовался им. Его счастье — видеть Мерлина счастливым. 

— Ты до них еще не дорос, — раздался громкий голос от входа в палату. 

Мерлин тут же скатился с кровати Артура, отпрыгнул к окну и испуганно уставился на Моргану.

— И что ты наделала? — разочарованно спросил ее Артур.

— Спасла тебя, — сахарным голосом ответила Моргана, — в очередной раз. Не смей, Артур.

— Раньше ты сама толкала меня к нему.

— Я думала, тебе хватит мозгов не спешить. Ему пятнадцать.

— Шестнадцать! — перебил ее Мерлин. — Недавно исполнилось.

— О боже! — закатила глаза Моргана. 

— Тебе было пятнадцать, когда… — начал Артур, но Моргана замахала на него руками, а Мерлин подавился, стараясь заглушить смех.

— А, черт с вами! — тоже рассмеялась Моргана. 

— О, благословение из твоих уст — просто подарок для меня, — Артур протянул к сестре руку, и Моргана пожала ее, убеждаясь, что с ним все в порядке.

— Отец не одобрит Мерлина, — вздохнула Моргана.

— Но ему придется смириться с ним. И если он будет упрямиться, я уйду из дома так же, как и ты. Ради Мерлина я смогу.

И Артур действительно чувствовал, что сделает все, лишь бы быть с Мерлином. Абсолютно все.

Артур коснулся повязки на голове и вопросительно посмотрел на Моргану.

— Тебе зашили голову и запретили перенапрягаться, но это не проблема, головой ты и так редко пользуешься, — пояснила она. — Еще у тебя трещины в двух ребрах, но на этом все.

— А нога? Она болела всю неделю, а когда ее свело, я не смог нажать на тормоз, потому и не вписался в поворот.

— С ногой все в порядке. Ее проверили — ничего. Гаюс предположил, что это было отражением твоей, ну, душевной боли.

Да, Артуру было слишком больно, слишком плохо от потери Мерлина, и его тело не нашло ничего лучше, чем сконцентрировать эту боль в ноге. Артур слышал о таком, но не очень-то верил в правдивость рассказов.

— Ты проспал три дня, — продолжила Моргана.

— Как три? — Артур оглянулся на Мерлина, разом понимая, почему у того были грязные волосы и успела вырасти щетина.

— Да, и Мерлин не отходил от тебя ни на шаг. Пришлось подключить связи и поставить ему дополнительную кровать.

— А отец… 

— Он был утром, едва не сравнял больницу с лицом земли. Снова приедет вечером.

— И ты…

— Мы поговорили. Поругались, а потом он обнял меня и сказал, что раз я такая упрямая, то он не несет ответственности за все грабли, на которые я наступлю. Как думаешь, это похоже на извинение?

— Очень.

— Вот и мне так кажется.

Вскоре Моргана убежала на встречу с Гавейном, а Мерлин плюхнулся в кресло, стоящее у кровати Артура. Артур многозначительно похлопал по одеялу, но Мерлин упрямо помотал головой.

— Сначала ты должен выздороветь, — твердо сказал он.

— А потом?

— Потом… — Мерлин нарочито медленно облизал кончиком языка губы, и Артур судорожно вздохнул. Это было жарче, чем все то, что делали в его присутствии девушки. На что же Мерлин еще способен? И сдержится ли Артур, если тот будет провоцировать его и дальше? А ведь они еще даже нормально не целовались!

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Артур, глядя Мерлину в глаза.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — с готовностью отозвался тот.

Это были слишком громкие слова для их возраста, для юности, неопытности, для еще не начавшихся даже отношений, слишком обязывающие. Но они были единственно возможной истиной.


End file.
